1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates generally to tree harvesting apparatus, and more particularly to means for establishing and maintaining said apparatus firmly anchored to the tree to be harvested and the ground in a good cutting position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is old in the art to try to maintain a correct, firmly anchored cutting position by setting the brakes of power train of the apparatus, by penetrably engaging a tree both above and below the intended severance point with opposing double jaws, and by engaging a tree to be cut between a cutting chain saw and an opposing stationary anvil.